


Is everything OK?

by Mulberrywest



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest
Summary: There is some comfort to be had for Ted this Christmas...
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Is everything OK?

“Is everything OK?”  
He had been staring out of the window at the frost covered garden for just a little too long, resting his forearm on the chipped formica surface, his grey head bowed slightly. She could see the tension in his shoulders, frayed wool strands escaping from the hole at the elbow of his faded beige cardigan.  
“Sorry,’ he said, straightening slightly. “I was miles away.” He turned to her with a crinkle-eyed smile that instantly reminded her of his nephew. “I’m alright… You know, Robin, I was just thinking - you are the best Christmas present Joan would ever have wished for, that and for Cormoran to give up smoking.”


End file.
